


Pouting

by cfo_absolute



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, this is just pure fucking fluff, where Lena is a supportive yet slightly clingy gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: This is just a short, fluffy drabble based on this tumblr post: http://melissvbenoist.tumblr.com/post/158243779995





	

Kara picked her coat up from the couch and turned around to find herself face to face with an incredibly pouty Lena Luthor. She bit back a smile because it was adorable, but she knew this would not bode well for her. 

“Do you really have to go? It's not like it's a life and death situation.” 

Kara chuckled and did her best not to make eye contact with her girlfriend again. If Lena’s eyes caught her, Kara was done for. Wouldn’t have been the first time it had happened. The whole pouting thing was not fair. Kara was starting to understand how Alex must have felt all these years. “If I don’t want to get fired, again, I do.” 

Lena sighed dramatically. She knew she was being a bit over the top, but she couldn't help it. It was Sunday. This was the one day she and Kara normally had to spend with each other, just the two of them, barring any Supergirl emergencies. But this was not a Supergirl emergency. This was a Snapper Carr emergency. He had given Kara her job back (Thank you, Cat Grant), but had been running the reporter ragged ever since. And Lena was about ready to break him in half for it. “I could just call him and tell him you're too busy doing a Lena Luthor exclusive to run his silly errands.” She suggested with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Kara pointed a look at Lena over the top of her glasses. 

“I know. I know.” Lena's lips fell back into their pout. “It's just… He's had you running all over the city for weeks, no doubt trying to punish you for your article. It's not fair. To you or to your lonely and frustrated girlfriend.” She sighed again, this time much less dramatically, and peered up at Kara. “I just miss you.”

Kara took a chance and looked down to meet Lena's gaze and her heart just about broke. She noticed the slightest sheen over the other woman’s eyes that told her her girlfriend was just barely succeeding in holding back tears. 

And Kara had never wanted to disobey Snapper Carr more than she had in this moment. And yes, this was including the Cadmus article. 

“Lena…” Kara wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her softly. “I'll be back soon, I promise.” She punctuated the promise with another kiss. 

Lena let herself melt a bit against Kara’s arms and incredibly soft lips. Really, she still couldn't quite get used to how unbelievably soft they were. “I suppose I can be patient. I'll just have to find a way to occupy myself in the meantime.” 

“Exactly!” Kara dropped one last kiss onto Lena's cheek with a smile and pulled her coat on. “What do you usually do while I'm gone?”

Lena shrugged. “I don't know…” Her eyes flitted to the ground sheepishly. Part of her hated the giddy, nervous, clingy way that Kara made her feel. But another part, a much bigger part of her absolutely loved it. “I usually just wait for you to come back.” She admitted with a small voice and an even smaller smile. 

Once again Kara felt a swell of love rise up in her chest. God, it was nice to feel loved, to feel needed. Sure, National City needed Supergirl, but Lena needed her. Kara couldn't help the wide, dopey grin that spread across her lips. “Well, you won't have to wait long.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing ever, I know. But comments (and kudos?) are always welcome! Find me on Tumblr @cfo-absolute  
> Cheers!


End file.
